The Life of the Marauders
by Godric Potter
Summary: people-I VALUE your opinions. so NOW do you feel like giving me your opinion? Flames welcome, as long as they are constructive critism. So, anyway, in my new chapter, Voldemort gets his first targets...
1. Acceptence Letter, and Diagon Alley

(A/N: this is from James's point of view)  
Chapter 1  
  
One day in July my friend Sirius black and I were playing that we had a  
crucial part in the falling of a dark wizard when a tawny owl came  
through the window and dropped a letter at my feet and one at Sirius's  
feet. I picked up the letter and saw a very odd picture on it. I  
dismissed the picture saying "whatever" and opened the envelope. I  
screamed. Sirius opened his and he screamed too. My sister Joanna came in  
with her wand raised and said, "What's the matter?" "I just got my letter  
from Hogwarts!!" we shrieked simultaneously. "Gosh, whoda thought someone  
would scream just because they got an acceptance letter."  
  
  
Chapter 2  
My sister Joanna took us to London two days later. We went into a funny  
little shop that looked like it had just been crammed in the space  
between a bookstore and a record shop. The toothless innkeeper greeted us  
with "hello, Hogwarts students?" "Yes," Joanna answered hurriedly. It  
seemed like she didn't want to talk to him. We walked out the back door  
and came to a garbage can. My sister tapped on one of the bricks on the  
wall above the garbage can and a hole opened. It got bigger and bigger  
until we could walk through it. We walked through it into an alley with  
shops all around it. But my sister hurried us past the shop to a big  
marble building called Gringotts. It was the wizard bank guarded by  
goblins. We went inside and Joanna pulled out two keys ("one for Sirius  
and one for you," she told me.) She showed them to the teller and he  
called another goblin to take us to our vaults. We got into a little cart  
that went at least 6000 miles per hour. We went through a maze of turns  
and got to a vault. "Potter" said the goblin. My sister and I went into  
the vault and I looked around I couldn't see anything. But my sister took  
her wand out of her pocket, muttered something, and we were surrounded  
with coins of gold, silver and bronze. "Are we rich, Joanna?" I asked.  
"Very," she replied. I ran around stuffing coins into a huge pillowcase  
that my sister had given me. Then the goblin took us to Sirius's vault.  
There were five silver sickles in it. he went in and picked up three of  
them. "Are the Blacks poor?" I asked Joanna. "No, but a dark wizard  
robbed them 4 years ago. The ministry caught the wizard but they haven't  
found the gold yet. It happened on the day his parents disappeared. It  
seems strange though, that he's taking money out I mean, because he lives  
with us and we pay for his things." Sirius came back and we went back  
through the maze into the entrance of Gringotts. We said thank you to the  
goblin and went outside into the blinding sunlight. My sister took us to  
a bookstore. She gave the little old man at the counter our lists and he  
took us to a back room. I saw billions of books-small red books, big blue  
books, books with bats, books with teeth, smoking books, everything.  
While she was getting our books, Sirius and I read a book about Harryland  
in Africa. It said that a man had a vision that a baby named Harry would  
defeat the strongest dark wizard of all time escaping with only a scar.  
This harry would be the son of two people with the initials J.P. and L.J.  
As we were just getting into the book. My sister said "on to Madame  
Malkin's (that's where you get your robes)" As we went down the alley I  
saw two boys that looked extremely evil. They were begging their fathers  
to let them go into Knockturn alley to buy "the scull of death". I hoped  
they weren't going to be in my class or bunk. After we got everything  
except for our wands, we went into an owl shop. I got a brown owl that I  
named "Fuzzy" and Sirius got a tawny owl that he named "Ogo". Then we  
went to Ollivanders-the wand shop. At first I thought it was empty. Then  
I saw a mysterious old man with silver eyes. "Good afternoon, Joanna," he  
said, "14 inches, oak, very stiff, wasn't it?" "It still is," she  
answered, "anyway these two need wands. Sirius you go first." Sirius went  
up to Mr. Ollivander, a scared expression on his face. Sirius tried six  
wands before he got the right one. It was 13 inches, mahogany, with  
phoenix tail feather in it. Then it was my turn. I had to try out every  
wand in the shop before I found the right one. It was 15 inches, ebony,  
with unicorn tail hair and phoenix feather in it. (A/N: you may be  
wondering why this is a different wand than it says in the book Harry  
Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. It's because James had to get two wands.  
But you won't know why until later.) After shopping all day Joanna  
seemed to think we were tired, and she wanted to take us home. Finally,  
after about half an hour of begging, she let us go to Florean's Ice Cream  
Shoppe to get some ice cream, but she said that after that we were  
leaving. After extremely good vanilla ice cream sundaes, Sirius, Joanna  
and I stepped through the barrier, which brought us back to the Leaky  
Cauldron and we left for home.   
  
  
Chapter 3  
After returning home, Sirius and I ran to my mom (Lillian Potter) to  
show her our purchases. After my mother "oooh" ing and "aaah" ing over  
our "wonderful" packages, Sirius and I ran upstairs to play our dark  
magic game once more.  
  
  
(A/N: you may be wondering why Joanna is doing everything. James's  
parents are way too busy and are away almost all the time [but we won't  
know what their jobs are until the end of the story] and Sirius's parents  
are missing)  
  
Chapter 4  
"Come on," yelled Joanna up the stairs, "We can't be late for the  
train!" "What?" I asked groggily. "The train to Hogwarts!" she shrieked.  
We were awake and dressed in a second. "Oh my gosh" we said. After a  
quick breakfast of Cocoa puffs we got in the car and went to the station.  
I stared around me. "I don't see anything unusual," I said. "Follow me"  
Joanna said. We followed her at a run toward the barrier between  
platforms 9 and 10. "Joanna," I yelled, "we'll crash!" But we just went  
right through the barrier on to platform 9 3/4. "Hurry and get a  
compartment" Joanna commanded us. So we got the first compartment we came  
to. Then the whistle blew but we couldn't see Joanna so we settled in.  
Soon enough three boys came into our compartment asking if they could sit  
there. We let them. The redhead's name was Arthur Weasley, The black  
haired one that looked like he should be Sirius's twin was named Remus  
Lupin, and the blonde was peter p. he wouldn't tell his last name. I, who  
had taken Latin in school, asked Remus, "Werewolf, are you?" He looked  
very uneasy as he muttered "yes, I suppose." The redhead said "he is but  
he hates the subject." "Oh" At that moment we heard a jingling sound  
outside our compartment. "Candy dears?" said a cheery voice from outside.  
I went outside and got four packages of everything. As we were eating our  
food, we heard a knock outside our door. It was the two boys I had seen  
in Diagon Alley. "We heard there's a Weasley in this compartment" said  
the black haired one. His name was Snape. The other was named Malfoy.  
"I'm Weasley," said Arthur in a very cold voice. "Should've known," said  
Malfoy, "you've got the hair and the clothes. Speaking of which, where  
did you get them? The city dump?" "Quit it, Malfoy," said Remus, "you  
know you're just jealous of Arthur cause his father's the most respected  
wizard judge ever." "Me? Jealous? I have everything I could ever want,"  
he replied. "Come on Malfoy, you know you're power hungry and that your  
father is one of the lowest wizards that is looked most down upon ever,"  
said Remus. That must have got Malfoy cause he said, "Come on, let's go."  
to Snape and they left.   
(A/N: if you're wondering why they don't seem to know anything about the  
magical world it's because they live in a muggle town) as we munched away  
we had another visitor. It was a boy. "Longbottom," the small boy with  
sandy hair and glasses said, "I'm looking for a Peter Pettigrew." "So  
that's his last name," we said. "Pettigrew?!" exclaimed Arthur. Peter  
looked embarrassed. He got up and the two boys left. "What's so weird  
about Pettigrews?" I asked. "The Pettigrews are the Malfoys cousins. They  
do anything the Malfoys ask them to. Most people hate them all, but I  
think Peter's different. I guess that's why he didn't tell us his name.  
He didn't want us to hate him. Seems strange though, me and Remus have  
known him forever and he never even told us." "You have not known him for  
one thousand, nine hundred and sixty eight years have you?" I asked him.  
"Tosh you, "he said, "let's forget about it and talk about something  
else. Like money." That gave me an idea. "Sirius," I said, "Let's find  
your parents money this year!" "James, you know we'll never be able to.  
the ministry's been looking for four years and they're trained wizards"  
said Sirius. "So what? I had this dream and these 3 kids defeated this  
REALLY bad guy who killed lots of people with this one spell and this kid  
was the only one who EVER survived this spell and it killed the bad guy  
instead. All these other trained wizards couldn't get the bad guy but the  
kid could." "Yes, but you're forgetting that that was a dream and this is  
real life." "Good point" I answered. "What on earth are you two talking  
about?" asked Arthur. We explained about Sirius's parents and money. "Too  
bad. Our family has 26 kids in it and 16 still aren't married and we only  
have one working parent. "How many boys?" we asked. "16 boys, 10 girls.  
10 people married." What are their names?" while he was telling us we  
heard another knock at the door. "Arthur," said a bossy voice, "Edward  
and Frank want to talk to you." "What? Why are they here? Oh come in you  
two." Arthur answered. Two girls entered. They looked about 11 and they  
looked just like Arthur. "James, Sirius, meet Jenny and Leila, my  
sisters." "We're triplets," one of them said importantly. "Anyway,  
Arthur," said the other, "Edward and Frank want to talk to you." "Can I  
bring them?" he asked pointing to us. "I guess, if you must," said one.  
"Come on guys" he said to us and we started off towards the teachers'  
compartments led by jenny and Leila. "Why are they in the teachers'  
compartments?" Arthur asked. "We don't know, ask them" answered Jenny. We  
went into a compartment and we saw three people. Two guys that looked  
exactly like Arthur but older and my sister Joanna. "What's she doing  
here?" Sirius whispered to me. "No idea," I answered. One of Arthur's  
brothers started talking about something. We couldn't understand it  
because he talked in Gaelic. Arthur answered him. While they were having  
their discussion we asked Joanna why she was there. She wouldn't tell us.  
"you'll see" she kept saying whenever we asked her. Arthur and his  
brothers finished their discussion and we left, the girls coming with us.  
On the way to our compartment the girls stopped to pick up their friends  
Lily Jones and Aurora Ogo. We went back to our compartment. It was  
crowded because peter had come back with Tom Longbottom. We told everyone  
that we had decided to find Sirius's gold. We also told them that  
Sirius's owl's name was Ogo. Aurora wasn't too happy about that. Then we  
asked Arthur what his conversation with his brothers had been about.  
"they told us that strange dark things are happening," he said. "like  
what?" "Like some guy, who's a graduate of Hogwarts by the way, named  
Tom, decided to kill everyone except his gang. They've forbidden me to go  
homefor the holidays. They say the only person Tom's afraid of is the  
transfiguration teacher. But they say the real guy he's afraid of is on  
holiday in France for 2 and ½ years. So it's not that transfiguration  
teacher we're gonna have but the one on holiday. Anyway they said that  
the headmaster isn't gonna let anyone go home for the holidays-too  
dangerous." "how awful" we said, "that's one of the three times my  
parents are home." "the train will arrive at Hogwarts in 5 minutes" said  
a voice over the intercom. "we better change, girls get out." We changed  
and then we were there.

When we got out of the train, we walked over to a giant who was shouting for the first years to go to him. He told us to get into to groups of four, and climb into a boat. He said the boat would take us to Hogwarts. At first the ride was fun, but then after a while, it seemed to get tiring, so Sirius and I jumped out of the boat. We were swimming along the boat when a squid nibbled our toes! We quickly leaped back into the boat! Whew!

As soon as we got into the boat Hagrid shouted "Jus' around this  
bend now" We passed under a ledge and there was a very loud ooooooh. we  
saw a huge castle with many turrets and windows. after a while Hagrid  
told the boats to stop and we walked up to the huge oak doors of the  
castle. We could feel the magic in the air. Hagrid knocked three times on  
the door.  
  
*Chapter 5*  
A tall man opened the door and whispered something to Hagrid. we  
couldn't hear what he said. When he finished his short conversation he  
told us to follow him and he took us to a side room. "you will be sorted  
into your houses in 5 minutes. I suggest you make yourselves look smart."  
All the girls started redoing their hair but the boys talked about what  
it would be. "Max says that you have to defeat a Vaseline bottle that  
bites. he says it's very violent." said Arthur. in a few minutes the tall  
man came back and told us to get in a line and follow him. i was between  
Arthur and Jenny. we went into a huge hall where we saw all the other  
students at the school sitting at four tables. A little man brought out a  
stool with a hat on it. "there are 4 houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,  
Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." said a tall old man with an eyeglass. the hat  
broke into song. I was so nervous that I didn't hear it. then the little  
man started calling names. the third name they called was Sirius's.  
almost immediately the hat shouted "Gryffindor" Everyone else that was  
my friend and was before me got into Gryffindor. "Polly... Pokky...  
Potter, James!" I walked up very nervously and put on the hat.  
"interesting.... smart, mischievous, truthful, brave.... where will I  
put you?" said the hat in my ear. "Gryffindor" I thought. "oh but you  
should be in Ravenclaw ... but if you insist you will be in GRYFFINDOR"  
the last word the hat shouted. I went over to my friends. and waited for  
the Weasleyus to be put with us. they were. I saw some gold dishes and  
then I realized that I was REALLY hungry. the old man with the eyeglass  
stood up and announced that all students were not to go in the forest.  
then he said some weird words and food appeared on the tables. all sorts  
of food. even some weird things that looked like stuffed cows but they  
were moving around. as they moved people cut of parts of them. I took a  
little of everything except the cows. I thought I was full but then  
dessert came out-ice cream, cake, candy, everything in all flavors. I  
took a little of everything pistachio, my favorite flavor. after the meal  
was finished and the plates were clear the old man (the headmaster  
Theodore Roosevelt) told us we w ere going to sing the school song. he  
waved his wand and a string came out it and formed itself into words.  
everyone picked their favorite tune and sang the school song. I think I  
was asleep. then a boy who was about 15 led us to a dorm. the boys went  
up the left staircase and the girls went up the right one. we went into a  
room that had six red canopy beds in it. our trunks were already there.  
I fell into the bed closest to the window and went immediately to sleep  
with my clothes on.  
*Chapter 6*  
I had a very strange dream that night. a lady, with red hair, a boy with  
black hair, a year old, A man, pale, white hair, with my wand, saying  
something. me screaming at him, the lady killed, saying to hand over  
something, me saying no, me killed, man saying a spell, boy has scar, man  
vanished. I woke up sweating and panting. I wondered what it meant.

  
*Chapter 7*  
At breakfast that morning, i told everyone about my dream. lily said it  
especially scared her because she had had the same dream. Sirius had a  
dream that he was chasing Peter along a muggle road shouting that peter  
had killed Lily and i and then he saw himself in Azkaban. he said it  
didn't look like him cuz it was a dog but he knew it was him. Everyne  
else said that they didn't have a dream but something on Peter's face  
told me that he was lying. when i asked him about it he said that he  
didn't have a dream and to stop bothering him about it. Prof. Roosevelt  
came over to us after we ate and told us that he wanted to see Sirius,  
lily, Remus, Leila, Arthur, Tom, and i in his office. we went up to the  
fifth floor to a gargoyle that looked like it was going to jump at me any  
minute. the proffessor said 7up and the gargoyle sprang aside, revealing  
a lot of moving stairs. we got on the one three from the right and it  
took us to an office. as we went through the door i saw a red bird. it  
was burning. I gasped. "pity you should see Harold on a burning day. but  
don't worry about him. it's their cycle of life. he'll be reborn from the  
ashes" said the proffesser. As he said this i saw a scrawny little bird  
like thing emerge from the ashes. "anyway, you're probably wondering why  
i brought you up here. you're here because it has come to my attention  
that you've all had dreams last night" (Remu, Leila, Tom, and Arthur  
looked sheepish) "i would like to know what they were." said Prof.  
Roosevelt. i told him mine and lily's. Sirius told him his dream and we  
waited to hear the others'. "i dreamed that me and Leila were chasing  
snape, malfoy, crabbe, and goyle and a very pale man. we were trying to  
freeze them but the pale man shouted a spell at us and we got amnesia."  
Leila said she had the same dream. Arthur said he had a dream that his  
son would help my son and a muggle girl defeat a pale man. Remus didn't  
want to say his. Roosevelt made him. "i dreamed that i bit Jenny Weasley"  
he said quietly. "all of you except Remus and James can go" said  
Roosevelt.  


(AN You see the little green box on the bottom of your screen? Well,  
that is called a REVIEW BOX. It is for REVIEWING. Do you get the  
point??????)

Disclaimer-I hate these things. Well, here goes. *deep breath* every  
thing belong to JK Rowling except for the things that belong to my partner and I.  
IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH!!!!!???

We will write a part two. don't you fret, Monsuir Marius, I dont feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now. Sorry *ow! Carly, stop whacking me!* i just watched Les Miz.  
  


  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 8  
  
Proff. Roosevelt looked at Remus and I, and asked us a question that  
would change our lives-"do you guys believe in true Seers?" I must have  
looked puzzled, so Roosevelt went on. "Before I was the headmaster of this  
school, I was the President of the United States. I then had a dream that  
my former life was calling me. You see, I had been a wizard, but the idea  
of being president made me happier, so I quit Hogwarts in my 7th year, and  
then, after a while, began campaining! Well, you may be wondering what this  
has to do with Seers. I am a Seer. I dreamt that I was back at Hogwarts,  
as Headmaster. So the following day, I packed up my bags, retrieved my wand  
from the dust, and set off to Hogwarts, and what do you know?! At that  
moment, they were about to give up on finding a new Headmaster!" I shook my  
head, to try to get all this information in. Finally, I seemed to get it.  
"Do you mean that we are Seers?" I asked. "Well, said Roosevelt, "I think  
that you might be Seers. But, alas, Seers do not see pure future, they just  
seethings that represent your future. Take Remus's dream. He dreamt that  
he bit Jenny. I don't htink he will. But this could mean two things. One,  
Remus will bit someone, or two, Remus has a liking for Jenny." Remus  
flushed. "Well, said Roosevelt, we did not have this talk. We were talking  
about James's dream. But, alas, we could not, but come bck tomorrow. The  
password is 7up.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 9  
  
As Remus and I headed back to the common rrom, we were cornered by Lily  
Johnson, who pestred us to tell her what we had to talk to the Proffesor  
about. "Sorry," I told her, "confidential." I knew this would bug her, so  
I added a smirk along with the comment. She sneered and flounced away.  
"My," I said to Remus, "touchy, touchy touchy. She should learn to control  
her temper!" Remus sniggered. Then he looked serious again. "Do you think  
we can keep this secret from Sirius?" He asked, with a worried look on his  
face, "but I know we can't tell him because he is such a blabbermouth." I  
nodded. "We can't tell him. He'd just laugh. WE will tell him when the  
Proffesor says we can. We have to keep our mouths shut."  
Well, you know this whole "secret thing." Well, easier said than done.  
Because Remus and I have one tinny weenie problem. We're kind  
of...uh...blabbermouths.  
  
AN ha ha. should I leave you in suspense? Hmmm.... I think I will. If I  
get enough reviews, I post the next one. If not, I don't. I still know the  
ending anyway. I'm shooting for 5-10 reviews. If I getmore, longer story.  
If I get less, no story. Ha!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 10  
  
When Remus and I got back to the common room, we were approached by Sirius.  
"Hi guys," he said, "I know about this whole 'confidential' thing with Lily,  
but...Hey, where are you going?!" We did not answer. "Lily Johnson, get  
your ass over here!" I shouted. "That talk was confidential! You were'nt  
supposed to TELL anyone!" Lily sauntered towards me. "Oh," she said, "I  
was'nt?" I growled. "I'll get you Lily," I grumbled, "so watch your back."  
LIly grinnned, and walked away. "Auuuugh!" I heard a voice say. I wheeled  
around. It was Remus. "Touchy, touchy. She should learn to keep her mouth  
shut about secret things like this Seer thing." "REMUS LUPIN!" I shouted.  
"DID YOU NOTICE THAT EVERYONE HEARD THAT!?" Remus gasped. "Whoops," he  
said apologetically, "I guess it's to late to say I'm sorry." "Oh for  
goodness sakes," I said, "you are such a big mouth!" And with that, I  
stomped upstairs.

Chapter 11

Upstairs in the dormitory, I pooled all my thought about what to do. I only came up with two. One, put memory charms on everyone, and two, go to see Roosevelt. I decided on number two. 

As I walked out of the dormitory, I bumped into Sirius. "I really think you overreacted." He told me gravely, "I did'nt hear a word, except for blabbermouth. Neither did anyboday else." "Whoops," I said, "I better go apologize to Remus. Sirius nodded. "He's downsatairs in the commonroom. I slowly walked downsatirs, dragging my feet. 'I hate apologies,' I thought, 'I can never get them right.' I sighed. 'Buth this thime James,' I told myself, 'you will get it right. You have to. He's one of your best friends!' I agreed with my self. I qiuckened my pace, and went downsstairs.

Review people! I got around 5 or 6 reviews, so I posted this one! Same 'rules' for the next story! 5-10 reviews, or no story!

Disclamer-see my first story-The Life Of James Potter-Part One.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

****

The Life Of James Potter Series

Chapter 12  
  
When I got into the common room, I saw Remus sitting in the chair furthest  
from the staircase. "Great," I thought, "this is not gonna be easy." I  
took a deep breath, and walked over to him. "Ahem!" I said. Remus didn't  
move. "Ahem!!!" Remus turned his head. When he saw it was me, he quickly  
tried to hide his tear-streaked face. "Remus," I began, "Well, um...ah..  
I'mreallysorry." "Huh?" said Remus. "I'm really sorry," I repeated,  
"About what happened in the common room. I guess I over-reacted." Remus  
smiled. "It's ok, buddy ol' pal. Everyone makes mistakes." He put out his  
hand, and I shook it. "Pals?" I asked. "Of course," replied Remus, with  
a smile. "Pals."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
After apologizing to Remus, everything seemed easy. Correction. Every  
thing but apologizing to Lily. Which was unfortunataly what my consience  
was telling me to do. I looked around the common room. I didn't see her.  
"Phew!" I thought, "I don't have to apologize until later. But my high  
hopes burst when Lily came down the stairs from her dormitory, accompanied  
with her little 'cliche.' "Keep calm James. " I told myself. "Control the  
anger." But I couldn't do it. After shaking my fist at Lily, I walked out  
of the common room-to the library. As I was walking, I collided with...  
  
hehe...read on!  
  
Sirius. "Did you do it?" He asked. "Yup," I said. "That part was easy.  
But I then decided that the right thing to do was to apologize to Lily,  
also." Sirius nodded. "But I chicked out." Sirius sighed. Then his face  
cheered up. "Do ytou want to go see if we can get a detention from Filch?"  
He asked, with a glimmer in his eye. (Filch was the caretaker of the  
school. Very nasty.) I nodded. "Well, come on then!" And off we went.  
  
AN. same old process. I get 5-10 reviews, next part. Less, no more story!  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 14

As Sirius and I snuck thorough the halls, our arms loaded with dungbombs, I heard footasteps. "incaretinum." "Huh?" Whispered Sirius, "what was that?" "Shhh!" I said, "It's an invisibility spell. People can't see you, but they can touch and feel you. Kinda like an invisibility cloak." "Ohhhhh." Said Sirius, "you made it up!" I nodded, and beckoned for him to hurry up. When we finally reached Filch's office, our arms were getting tired, so we were more than happy to drop them, and run. But before we left, I dropped a note on Filch's stinky desk saying:

__

Dearest Darling Filch,

__

I am so sorry for creating this mess, but I was made to. I hope that this will not cease our undivided love for each other.

__

Love you forever,

__

Minerva McGonagal

As soon as we heard Filch coming, we dropped a not that said:  
Sirius Black, and James Potter. Gotcha!

Chapter 15

When we heard Filch's scream, we turned, and ran. We soon reached the common room, muttered the password, and scrambled in. "Renvious!" I said, and our bodies reappered. "Whew!" Said Sirius, "that was close!" I nodded. "I can't imagine how many detentions we would have got if we were caught, though..." I said wistfully. "But we will get at least three for this one," said Sirius, "maybe four. only 1,237 left to go, anyway. And we are only in our first year! We already got 50 detentions, and we haven't even celebrated Christmas yet!" I shook my head. "But 50 a week will only get us thrown out in our 6th year! We should do better!" Sirius sighed. "How many times do we need to go over this? We get thrown out the last day of school, AFTER GRADUATION."(the graduation ceremony is only watched by years 5-7, and thier families." And obviously the teachers.) 

I nodded. "I think that you will need to remind me several thousaind times before graduation." I grinned. "Which probobaly makes me the better trouble maker...OUCH!" Sirius had whacked me in the face with a coushion, which turned into a full fleged pillow fight.


	7. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 17

That night, I had the same dream that I had had a while ago. The one about he guy who looked a little like me, and the lady with red hair. It's strange. I can't seem to remember the dream! Anyway, afterwards, I woke up, shaking and sweating. As I drifted back to sleep, I thought I hears the swish of a cloak around our door, but I dismissed it, and fell back asleep. 

I was woken the next morning by my "alarm clock." I think that it was supposed to be a magical version of the alarm clock. But the wizard who tried to make it was a Squib. Or worse. It went off ten minutes early, and instead of beeping, it farted. I suppose that my uncle didn't know this when he got it for me, but it's the only way that I can get up in the morning. Whatever. 

So, when the farting noise woke me up at ten to eight, I dragged myself out of bed, only to find the room a COMPLETE mess. All the clothes were strewn all around the room, and everyone's trunk had been searched. Except for Peter's. 'Hmm...' I though, 'that's strange.' But as I walked towards the bathroom to shower, I forgot all about it.

After breakfast, we had Flying. We only had it occasionaly, so this was the first time we had gotton to fly. I was really excited. I was shocked to hear that Sirius was dreading it-he hated heights. But my biggest surprise was when I walked towards the feild, I saw that the teacher was Joanna! Ok. That must have been a hallucination. I rubbed my eyes, and looked again. It was Joanna. What was she doing here? And I thought I was excited before our lesson! After seeing that I wouldn't have to wait a whole year before seeing Joanna again, I felt like bouncing off the sky! 

Chapter 18

As I skipped towards her, I got questioning looks from everyone else. Hufflepuff actually said, "why are you skipping? And is that lady your sister, or something?" I nodded, and skipped the last few paces to Joanna. "Now Jamsie," she said in a sweet voice, "don't think that you'll be getting special treatment from me." I sooo didn't believe her, espeicially when she winked at me. 

Flying was so much fun! Even Sirius had fun. And he admitted it! As we walked back to the castle, we were confronted by...Filch. He was steaming mad. "Potter and Black! You each have detention for the rest of the week!" Sirius and I tried to look upset. "Your fisrt two detentions will be scrubbing the girls toilets." Sirius and I glances at each other, amused. "And the rest of your detentions will be in the trophy room, scrubbing the trophys!" He was so mad, he forgot to remind us that we couldn't use magic. Ha! As we walked away, Sirius and I gave each other high fives. "Seven detentions!" Exclaimed Sirius, "I couldn't have hoped for more!" I, too was excited. We had the detentions written down, but we could get them done in a flash. And if we used magic for the detentions, probabaly get a couple of MORE detentions!


	8. The Life of James Potter Part ?????

Dear Diary,

Ok. My detentions weren't as great as I thought they were. But I did use magic. But I didn't get caught. Sirius was lucky, though. He was using magic, and he got caught. He only got one more detention, anyway. So maybe I shouldnt be jealous.

Yours,

James Harry Potter

After spending the week scrubbing the toilets and trophies EVEN THOUGH I USED MAGIC I admit it-I was tired. So tired in fact, that I flunked my History of Magic quiz. Not that I care. Here's the details.

History of Magic is so boring. Most everyone falls asleep. Sirius, Remus and Peter always do. Lily, her friend Priori Incantatem (pure-blood. Duh.), and I usually stay awake. But the classroom was so stuffy, and I was so exausted that after about 15 minutes, my head drooped, and I fell asleep. The next day, I was a little more awake, but a whole lotta good that did to me. We only had a quiz. No review, no nothing. I don't really care about my grades, it's just my reputation. No Potter flunks a class. A quiz is just a little thing, but quizs can lead to tests, and tests can lead to exams. Oy.

As I walked out of Divination (yaaawn-boring...) I bumped into Lily Johnson. I supposed that if I was ever going to need her, it was now. I desperetly needed her History of Magic notes, and I was tired of ignoring her. So I went up to her, and said "LilyI'mreallysorry," all in one breath. "What?" She asked, puzzled. I slowed down. "Lily, I'm really sorry about...you know." She smiled. "No grudge held," she said, "friends?" I grinned also. "Of course." And after that, we were friends-real friends. Not the wishy-washy people who are your friend one day, and not the next. Real friends. I'm a boy, and she's a girl. It's NOT funny. Don't laugh. And DON'T call her my girlfriend. She'll sock you in the face.

Dear Diary,

I kept up the Potter reputation! With Lily's great help, I aced (over-aced) our History of Magic test! 112%! Boy am I glad I mad up with her.

Sirius is kind of getting on my nerves. Not really, but the kind of getting on your nerves that your best friend does. He's teasing me about Lily, and calling her 'Lily Potter.' He reckons we should name our kid Harry James Potter, after me. Then Lily steps in and says, "but what if it's a girl?" Then Sirius says, "Beth-Ann Lily Potter, after you." At least he didn't say anything like "Barface," or "blabbermouth," or something like that. 

Yours,

James Harry Potter

When I woke up the next morning (by my 'alarm clock') I tried to remeber my dream. It had a boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead in it. He was battling a snake and a boy who looked wispy, like a ghost. He did something, and then ran to a little red-head with a lot of freckles. I don't remember anything else.

Right after breakfast, we had Transfiguration. Our teacher was Proffesor R.M Switchree. This isn't his real name. Nobody knows his REAL name. SO we just called him Professor Switcheree. I don't know what the R.M is for.

So, anyway, Transfiguration is cool. Our first class we spent the classs turning a match into a needle. Lily got it on her first try. I got it on my last. So, today Proff. Switcheree taught us how to turn a rabbit into fluffy slippers. Lily got it on her third try. I, surprise surprise, got it on my last try. The spell was 'Switcherliper.' We had to picture the slippers in our mind when we pointed our wands. Remus's slippers still hopped around, and Sirius's curled up when he tried to stick his feet in them. Priori got her's on her second try. The first time they turned into slippers, but they had noses that wiggled and sniffed your feet. I tried them on. It tickeled. When all of a sudden......

A.N-hahahahahahaha. Cliuffhanger. If you review my story, then you will not have to wait long for the next part. If not, you know what happens....The reason this part is late is b/c nobody reviewed it!


	9. The Life of James Potter Part?????????

__

When all of a sudden...

Proff. Poter walked in. (Joanna.) "May I see James please, R.M?" She asked, sweetly. "Of course," he answered, "please do hurry." Joanna nodded, and beckoned for me to come. When we got out into the corridor, we walked past many doors, and finally got to a gargoyle wearing a bikini. "Sugarlipirnaper," said Joanna. The gargoyles bikini fell off, revealing a door. Joanna tapped the door and said "operluper,'and the door swung upon, revealing a large room. In side the room were three armchairs, three puffe's, a table and a roaring fire in the fireplace. Jjoanna motioned for me to sit. I chose a red velvet armchair, and sat down. "Now James," Joanna began, "i'm not doing this because your my brother." I searched her eyes for the farmiliar mischevious glint they had in them when she was lying, but there was none. "James, we want o put you on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." I gasped. "But it said in the letter..." "Yes I know that it said in the letter that first years can't have broomsticks, but this is an exeption." I nodded. THen I said, "Um...Joanna?" She nodded, "when can I start?"

It turns out that the Quidditch captain was Max Weasley-Arthur's brother. He's in his last year. 

Anyway, one morning, an unfarmiliar owl came, and dropped a big, bulky package in my porridge. There was a letter attached to it. I opened the letter first. It read...

__

James~

Do not oped this at the table-it contains your new Shooting Star. I don't want every other person wanting one.

~Joanna

Sirius gasped. "A Shooting Star? You are sooooo lucky!" I nodded. "Do any of you want to come out with me for Quidditch practice? You could all have a go on it!" "Yeeeees!!!!" Screamed Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Peter, Lily, Priori and Aurora. I guess it was unnanimous.

Review reivew review!!!!!!!!!


	10. Quidditch Practice

The next morning, as I went down to breakfast with my Shooting Star, (practice was right after breakfast), I was spotted by Lucius Malfoy. I inwardly groaned. "Wat was that?" demanded Malfoy. I guess it wasn't inwardly. Woops. "What's that thing that your'e holding?" demanded Malfoy. He grabbed it, and felt it. "It's a broomstick! Your'e not alowwed to have one of those! That'll get you in trouble for sure. Ohhh Prof. Potteeeerrrrrrr!" I turned around. Joanna was coming down the hall. "Prof. Potter, James has a broomstick." Joanna nodded. "I was the one who put him on the team, Lucius. Too bad you don't have any talent, huh?" Lucius flushed. "And ten points from Slytherin for being a tattletale." But..hey.." stammered Lucius. "Get along now. James, I want to talk to you." As lucius walked away, I burst out laughing. "That was great, Joanna! But what do you have against him? I know I hate him, but you don't know him that well, do you?" Joanna sniggered. "I know his older brother real well. He asked me out in my third year. Socked him in the face. Every Malfoy's the same." 

After a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs, ham and pancakes, I raced out into the front yard of Hogwatrs, and around a couple of bends, until I reached the Quidditch field. Max was there, along with half of the team. (Evengline Drealock, Callistone Glenard, Seamus Cannalone, Rachel Kannert and Chaim Brown.) Max was the Keeper, I was the Seeker, Evengline was a Chaser, Callistone was a Chaser, Seamus and Chaim were Beaters and Rachel was the last Chaser. At first, to warm up, we flew around. My Shooting Star was so awesome! I flipped around the fifty-foot high goalposts (that resembled extremely tall basketball hoops,) and dove far down and swooped back up, much to the girls fright. (AN I hate ryming! That ryme was an accident ['swooped back up, much to the girls fright'] Sorry, I just had to say that.) Max was delighted with my flying. "We'll win the Cup this year for sure!" He exclaimed, "with a Seeker like that..." I flushed. "Have we finished the warm-ups yet, Max?" Asked Rachel, an extremely cute blond, with hair that reached her ribs, and blue eyes the color of the sea. I felt a jolt when she looked at me. "You are a first year, right?" She asked. I nodded. "Cool!" She said. "Me too!" I frowned. "Why haven't I seen you around?" I asked, looking puzzled, "I never see you with Lily." She gagged. "I have my own group of friends, thank you very much. I don't hang out with 'Oh James is so adorable' people. I got over that a loooong time ago." I flushed again. "She likes me?" I asked. Rachel nodded. "Uh, oh." I said, "I don't like her in that way, but I don't want to hurt her, or anything..." She nodded. "I know what you mean. Meet me in the library, after lunch. I'll explain." Max clapped his hands. "Alright," he said, "I'm letting out the Snitch. James, try to catch it as quickley as you can." I nodded, grabbed my broom, and flew upwards. Max let the Snitch out, and I gave it a three minute start, with my eyes closed. When I got to 180 Mississippi, I opened my eyes, and looked around. I spotted the Snitch lurking by Callistone's ankle. I dashed for it, but o my dismay, I noticed that Max had let out the Bludgers, also. And one was heading right towards me. By the time I dodged out of the way, the Snitch was gone. I sighed. Then I noticed that the Snitch was flapped on top of Rachel's head. But she didn't feel it. I flew over, and clutched the Snitch. Rachel looked up at me, and grinned. Max was ecstatic. "That was awesome, James. Really good! Fantastic! Wondorful!" I grinned. Quidditch was my kind of thing. 

ok-i willl make a deal with my fellow authors. whoever reviews my stories, i will review theirs. i won't review any stories if the author has not reviewed mine. ok?

oh yes-does any one like the idea of James/Rachel? Or should James have a liking for Lily? I really value your opinions, guys, and I'm only 11. I need some help with decisions like these. 


	11. Why is everyone acting so weird?

AN-In my last chapter, I made a couple of mistakes. 1-when James got to the Quidditch field, the whole team was there, not only half. 2-swooped back up, much to the girls frieght, does not really ryme. Sorry! Read on, and I encourage you to REVIEW! As Iv'e threatened before, I'm not continuing the series intil you REVIEW. Is that clear? Sorry.

After a scrumptious lunch, I headed towads the library, to have my chat with Rachel. I was just entering the library, when I bumped into Lily. "Where are you going?" she asked. I decided that if Rachel didn't like Lily, than Lily didn't like Rachel, so I decided not to tell her that I was meeting Rachel. "I'm meeting someone her, and its PRIVATE." Lily nodded. "Okay," she said, "I'll leave you alone. But if you have a girlfriend, you should really inform your friends. I sighed. I was going to be late. "Lily, be reasonable." I said, "I don't have a girlfriend." SHe nodded. "I know," she said, "just making sure." She walked away, and I walked towards the back of the library, where I assumed Rachel was going to meet me. When I reached her, I saw she was sitting on one of those inflatible couches. When she saw me, she smiled, and patted the spot next to her on the couch. I sat down. "So, what did you have to tell me?" I asked, ready to listen, "what is it about?" Rachel smiled a soft smile. "You've wondered why you hav'ent seen me around, right?" I nodded. "Well, before Hogwarts, I went to a Jr. wizarding school in France. Since it's a Jr. school, it's not well-known." I shrugged, and motioned for her to go on. "Well, anyway, my best friend was a boy. His name was Chris James Hartman. He was really cute, but I never thought about him in that way. But one day, when we were walking to Plants Life (that's what we called Herbology), when he leaned towards me, and asked me if I wanted to go to Greenlocks with him the following week. (Greenlocks is like Hogsmeae, except since it isn't totally Muggle-free it has charms on it so the Muggles can't detect anything.) Since he was my best friend, I supossed it would go alright. But boy was I wrong. When I got to Greenlocks, there was Chris waiting for me, with a silver box in his hand. I didn't really notice it until he gave it to me. Inside was a beautiful silver heart, that had a charm on it. I didn't know it had a charm until later. The charm would prevent be from having feelings about any other boys besides Chris until we broke up. So obviously, our relashionship was supposed to have lasted long. But when we were on our third date, he did the unthinkable. He kissed me. It was enjoyable, I admit. But I had lost the necklace, and bought a new one, so hbe wouldn't be insulted. And I was beginning to notice how cute some other boys were getting. And I had eyes for this other boy-Grant Harry Brackle." You see, Chris sensed something, and he confronted me. Since we were so close, I told him. Then he started mumbling about 'the charm, the charm.' When I asked him about what the charm was, he told me. And I dumped him. I was upset and alone. So now, I stay pretty much by myself, not straying far from my dormitory. You're the only person who I have been able to tell my troubles to. Be flattered." To tell you the truth, I was shocked. Why would anyone want to put such an awful charm on _anybody, _let alone Rachel! "Yikes, Rachel," I said, "You've really been through a lot." She nodded. "Now if you'll exuse me," she said, "I'll be going back to my dormitories."

*********************************************************************

When I got back to the common room, Sirius and Remus were waiting for me. "Where were you?" asked Sirius, "we were looking for you. Look what we got!" You see, Arthur and Peter may not have been very michevious , but the rest of our group-me, Sirius, and Remus were extremely bad. So what Sirius was showing me did'nt surprise me. It was an enourmas package of Dungbombs, and other disroptive things. "Wowwwwww" I said, awed, "where did you GET that?" "From Joanna," answered Sirius, "she said we could have it just as long as we don't use them on her." 

*********************************************************************

Dear Diary,

Today was an extremely strange day. Firstly, my talk with Rachel. Why would anyone do that to her? I wonder if that will stand in my way of asking her out? She does not seem to deppressed when I talk to her....Any way, since when does Joanna go around giving out Dunbombs? Is she possessed or something? More later. 

Yours,

James Harry Potter

*********************************************************************

AN-ok people. I'll write more soon-I'm really tired, though. I went to bed at midnight!!!!!! Sorry if this story isn't so great. Anyway, I'm running out of ideas!!!! Review with some please! And wish me luck. My swim team is having the championships on March 4!

Does anyone who lives in Israel, or gone there for 7th grade know if Evelina de Rothschild is a good school? We might be going to Israel for awile. Never fear, I will still write there!

~Godric Potter-aka Rachel Baker, Rachie, Ariela, Ariela-Ra'chel, Raaaaaachellll(when I'm in trouble)


	12. What's Happening Around Here?

Dear Diary,

So much happened today, I don't know where to start. Lets start off with this morning.

When I woke up, I faintly remembered that I had a strange dream. It was the one that I had a couple times before. The one with the lady with the red hair, and the baby? You know that one? Well, this time, it was mixed with something else. When the evil man tried to cast a spell on the baby, it rebounded, and hit the evil man. He shrieked, and fled. I then guess I went through a time thing, and I saw the boy when he was around 15 years old, or something. He was running through a maze, blasting some strange animals out of the way, and then everything went fuzzy. When my vision cleared, he was grabbing a cup, and all of a sudden, he was there no more. Then I felt spinning, and I saw the boy again. This time, he was In a graveyard of some sort, tied to a gravestone. A man who looked faintly familiar (did he remind me of Peter?) walked up to him, and slit his arm. The boy gasped, and stifled a cry. Everything went fuzzy again, and when I regained my seeing, he was battling a man who looked like the man who tried to kill the boy when the boy was a baby. They were surrounded by a web of gold silk, and people were coming out of their wands. Then I woke up. 

I remembered my talk with Prof. Roosevelt, so I decided to go see him. When I knocked on the door to his office, and went in, there he was sitting at his desk. He asked me why I had come, so I told him my dream. He gasped, and clutched his desktop. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me the most shocking news. "I believe you have seen the future."

Oh! Dinner time! Sorry, more later.

Yours,

James Harry Potter

hen I got down to dinner, and sat in my regular chair, I fell right through it. I looked over at Sirius, but he looked clueless. Remus also looked clueless. So did Lily, Priori, Aurora, Max, Rachel, Chaim, Arthur and all the gang, but everyone seemed not to know what was going on. When I turned around, Prof. Roosevelt was staring back at me. "Whaa?" I asked, very confused, "Prof.?" Prof. Roosevelt smiled. "You have just passed your first test. Seers, when they have a Seeing, cannot sit at specific places without going through them. I enchanted your chair so that if you really had a vision, I would know." Arthur, Sirius, Remus and the rest of the gang looked at me quizzically. "Well," I began, "It starts like this...."

****************************************************************

Dear Diary,

Now where did I leave off? Oh yes. Right after I went to Prof. Roosevelt. Well, after that, I went to breakfast, and started to eat, when I noticed that there was a little house elf in my food! I screamed, and Prof. Roosevelt came running. When he saw the house elf, he began laughing. "Frolicky!" He said, "what are you doing here?" "Frolicky only wished to put the food on the table, when Frolicky was whisked up through the ceiling, Master sir! Frolicky meant no harm, dear sir!" Prof. laughed, and explained that no harm was done., and sent the house elf down through the floor again.

And then there was the incident at History of Magic...

As we were taking a quiz, Prof. Binns suddenly clutched his throat, and lay down. He ran to his office, and I followed, just in case anything happened Prof. Switcheree ran alongside me. When he reached his office, he died. Then, as by magic (though it probabaly was by), his spirit rose out of his body, walked back to class, and said "Now where were we?"

Isn't that strange? What's happening?

Yours,

James Harry Potter

AN-why don't you guys review, even if this is a sucky story? If you don't review and give constructive criticism, it'll never get better! Think about it. Oh yes, should the story be James/Rachel, or James/Lily???????

~Godric Potter aka-Rachel Baker, Rachie, Rache, Rachel B., Rachie Bakie (don't ask), Raaaachel (when I'm in trouble), and Rachel Frances Baker (really fast)


	13. No More Ideas!!!

Dear Diary,

After History of Magic, we had Charms. I suppose that Charms would be fun if the proffesor wasn't so out of it. I mean, it might be because of his name, but still.... (his name is I.M.A Pillow. Ian Martin Alex Pillow. Funny, isn't it?) But, since Proff. Pillow is so...boring, and spaced out all of the time, it gets real annoying. Today we were learning how to turn a teapot into a turtle. Lily, Rachel and Priori were the only people who got it. Mine still breathed steam, Sirius's had a spout for a tail, and Remus's was blue, like the teapot. And Arthur's didn't change at all!!!!!!

Later,

James Harry Potter

PS-now Sirius is teasing me about Rachel, instead of Lily, so if we have a girl, it has to be May Rachel Potter. Has a nice ring, I'll admit, but it's still weird...

AN-hi guys! I have now officially run out of ideas! REVIEW with some!!!! Also, guess what!!! Do you guys know what Purim is?? It's a Jewish holiday in which children dress up, and bring baskets of food to their friends. We also read the megillah, a scroll containing the story of Purim. I'm going to be a scrapbook, and me and my dad just finished my costume!!!!! Notice how the AN is almost as long as the story?? Well, I don't have anymore ideas!!


	14. The Marauders Map, or How To Act Like a ...

AN-Thank you so so much to Griffyndor Angel for reviewing, and giving me ideas. I will use them! Thanks again!

Dear Diary,

Today Sirius had a great idea, about something that could hold all of our sucess in one little peice of parchment. I'll tell you about it.

We want to call it something like The Marauders Map, or How To To Act Like A Prankster and Other Different Ways to Get Expelled from Your School. Something like that. Peter and I like the first one better, but Remus and Sirius like How To.... I think that the title is too long. Whatever. Anyways, it will be a map of the school, and all of the secret passageways. It will show where anyone is in the school at any time. So say you wanted to see where Snape was. You would look at the map, you would see lots of littel dots on the page, each titled 'Severus Snape' or "IMA Pillow' and stuff like that. It would also show where everything in the school is, liike the common rooms, the kitchens, the prefect bathrooms... But it will take a lot of time, exploring,and detentions. I don't mind any of them. Especially the latter one...

Bye,

James Harry Potter

Dear Diary,

Extra extra, read all about it! Today we (Remus, Sirius, Peter and I) started our exploring! We found the Ravenclaw common room, the entrance to the kitchens, and got four detentions each. Also, today at breakfast, I got a letter from my parents, explainig why they are never home. It read,

Dear James,

We are sorry that we never have explaned this to you before, but we feel we need to. We are Aurors, fighting against an evil wizard who has come to power, byt he name of Voldemort. We have told you this so that if anything happens to us, you will know that it has to do with this evl wizard. We would like to tell you what we have found out, but we must keep secret until told to spill the beans. Sorry!

Love from,

Lilliana and Jack Potter

I had always wondered why they were never home.. At least they are not working for Voldemort. But now that I know what they are doing, I am scared for them. I mean, what if they are Voldemorts next victim? I wasn't alive then, but I know that twenty years ago, there was an evil wizard by the name of Grindllocks. He killed hundreds and hundreds of people. He was finally killed by an Unspeakable, but the power of the curse had drained the hero, so he died without any proper recongnition.

Yours,

James Harry Potter


	15. Strange Dreams

AN-Hi people! Did any of u get the new HP books? I did! They are extremely   
weird. Small print, and hard to read, but they have good info.   
  
This is now from narrative view. (Which means that instead of Jame saying "I did this, I did that", the story will be like "James did this, James did that.)  
  
  
James woke up, and stretched. What was that dream he had been having? It   
was about a girl, with red hair, who looked a lot like Lily... She was   
accompanied by a boy who looked exactly like James, except instead of James's   
chocolate brown eyes, he had bright green ones, like Lily's. The girl had   
eyes like his, though. What had it been about? He only had dreams about one   
child before!   
  
Lily woke with a start, and gazed around her room in wonder. She had been   
having the weirdest dream. It was about two children; twins most likely. The   
girl had hair like Lily's, bright red, and with a slight curver, but eyes like James's, dark chocolaty brown. The boy had James's hair, which (like James's) was extremely messy, but her eyes. They had been walking along the edge of the lake. They were thinking deeply to themselves and whispering to each other. It looked very serious. All of a sudden, Lily thought of something. Why did the children   
resemble she and James? Were they to marry? Lily's stomach fluttered a bit.   
She knew that James liked Rachel and she couldn't help that, but she still   
liked him... Was there anyway to get James away from Rachel?  
  
  
Rachel yawned, and sprung out of her bed. She was surprised to see Lily   
awake, and looking confused with a tiny spark in her eye. "Whatever," thought   
Rachel, "there's no crime in being an early bird." Rachel shook her head,   
clearing her mind of fog, and tried to remember her dream. She had seen a boy   
who looked a lot like one of the Ravenclaw boys who she had her eye on. Amos   
Diggory was his name. Anyway, she had seen the boy racing another boy, who   
looked a lot like James, through a maze that was made of bushes about twenty   
feet high. They were racing towards a cup of some sort when the boy who   
looked like James was lifted up into the air by a giant spider. Then Rachel   
woke up. "How strange is that?" she thought.  
  
  
Amos Diggory rolled out of bed, and onto the floor with a thump. He shook   
his head, trying to clear all the thoughts. He had seen some girl who looked   
a lot like Priori Incantatem, one of...what's her name? Rose? No...Tiger Lily? Lily! Right! One of Lily's   
friends. The girl was shaking her long black hair from her eyes, as she   
called out "good luck, Harry!" Who was Harry?

Hi ppl! Do you like the new form? If you do, tell me, and if you dont, give me suggestions. K? 


	16. Jennifer Williams




End file.
